


The Pleasure Wolf

by mangowine (toujours)



Series: The Pleasure Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac, Dom/sub, I also made up a false pack, I made up a thing called pleasure wolves, Knotting, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Objectification, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours/pseuds/mangowine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t mind having a pet.” Derek eventually said to Stiles. </p><p>With the Alpha’s acceptance of the new addition, Stiles began stripping off his clothes with enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I just want to say that I can't believe I wrote this. I have never written porn before and my friend challenged me to write a threesome one shot to post on ao3, and I just don't back down from a challenge. 
> 
> So TOTALLY feel free to laugh at me!

Isaac was spread naked on their bed, both his hands tied above him. Stiles and Derek stood at the doorway, watching the young wolf squirm with a half erect cock.

“Pretty boy.” Stiles commented.

Derek hummed his agreement and walked further into the room, his arms crossed, and his looks calculating.

Stiles followed, and moved closer to bed. He lightly traced his fingertips on the boy’s chest, and tweaked a nipple, eliciting a low moan from Isaac.

“Responsive.” Stiles murmured, entranced with the body laid out before him.

“Most pleasure wolves are.” Derek said, reaching out and running his hand through Isaac’s unruly blond locks. Isaac leaned into the touch, craving the affection, like Derek knew he would.

“We’re keeping him right?” Stiles asked, continuing to play with the boy’s nipples.

“It’d be insulting to send him back. The Roth pack wants peace with us. Little Isaac here is apparently their way of showing that. They won’t take kindly to returned gifts.”

“Plus you want to fuck him, don’t you?” Stiles smirked knowingly.

Derek remained silent, neither denying nor confirming. He continued to stroke Isaac’s head as the boy practically melted under the ministrations.

“I don’t mind having a pet.” Derek eventually said to Stiles.

With the Alpha’s acceptance of the new addition, Stiles began stripping off his clothes with enthusiasm.

Derek watched with lust filled eyes, and addressed Isaac for the first time.

“Are you going to be a good boy for us?”

Isaac bit his lip, looking between Stiles and Derek. His eyes were wide, and his breaths were desperate. He nodded his head eagerly, and Stiles smiled while stroking his own cock.

“You look like you’re ready to beg. Can you beg for me, baby?” Stiles said, climbing onto the bed to straddle Isaac’s torso.

“Please...” Isaac whimpered, fully hardening.

“What do you want puppy?” Stiles asked as he continued to stroke himself.

Isaac watched him and unconsciously licked his lips. “I want to please you and the Alpha. Want you to use me for your pleasure.”

 Stiles looked over at Derek with the biggest grin on his face. “He’s perfect.”

He moved up Isaac’s body until his length was right at Isaac’s mouth. Derek held Isaac’s head up slightly with one hand, and placed his other gently on the boy’s neck.

“Open up for him, pup. I want to feel him hit your throat.”

Isaac complied wholeheartedly, and Stiles didn’t waste another second before he shoved himself in with a low moan. Derek rubbed Isaac’s throat, feeling Stiles intrude deep inside.

“There you go little one. Take it like a good boy. Such a nice little slut for us, aren’t you? Show my mate how good you can be for him.”

Stiles threw his head back, getting lost in the pleasure as he rapidly fucked Isaac’s mouth.

“God, Derek. You need to try this.” Stiles groaned out. “So warm and wet.”

Isaac mewled around Stiles, rounding out his mouth to be more accommodating. His own cock was throbbing, wanting so badly to be touched.

Still holding onto Isaac with both hands, Derek leaned over to kiss Stiles, and Stiles responded passionately, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck as he continued to thrust. Derek freed one of his hands from Isaac’s throat, and shoved his index finger into Isaac’s mouth alongside Stiles’ cock. Satisfied when it was slick with saliva, Derek tenderly probed his finger into Stiles’ entrance.

Breaking the kiss, Stiles cried out.

“Derek, oh my god! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna--” Stiles bit his lip hard as he moved with Derek’s finger and continued to thrust into Isaac’s mouth.

“Go on. Come in his mouth. I bet he’s dying for it.” Derek whispered in his ear.

“Aren’t you hungry for his come, pup?” He addressed Isaac.

Isaac nodded his head as best he could, his eyes showing his readiness. Stiles looked down at the boy’s face, and thrust in one last time before his cock pulsed and he felt his release. Derek moaned as he felt Stiles clench around his finger.

“Swallow it all.” Stiles told Isaac, as his thrusts became light and lazy.

Isaac complied and tasted the copious amounts of come that entered his mouth. He lightly sucked on Stiles, coaxing out as much as he could. Derek petted his head, and Isaac watched as his new Alpha exchanged another heated kiss with his mate.

Sated, Stiles broke away from Derek and slipped out of Isaac’s mouth. He then bent down to kiss him.

“You did very well.”

“Thank you sir” Isaac said, breathing heavily.

Stiles moved off him, and eyed Derek.

“Your turn”

Derek let go of his hold on Isaac, and stripped out of his clothes. Stiles noticed Isaac gape at Derek size, and laughed.

“Are you ready to be knotted by your Alpha, baby?” Stiles asked, while releasing Isaac from his bindings.

Derek, too worked up from watching Isaac get face fucked, didn’t wait for an answer and flipped the boy onto his hands and knees.

Isaac yelped when he a large, lubricated finger enter him without warning.

“Alpha…” Isaac began to moan. Stiles positioned his self at the head of the bed, and let Isaac bury his face into his neck, as he soothingly rubbed the boy’s back.

“Go on, Isaac. Tell him what you want.” Stiles encouraged.

“I want…I want…” Isaac groaned when he felt another finger enter him. “I want my Alpha’s cock. Want to be knotted.”

Derek swatted the boy's ass a few times, wanting to get it a nice shade of red. He was surprised to feel Isaac push back into the hits.

“Needy little pet. Are you a pain puppy?”

“Yes alpha!” Isaac cried out as he felt a third finger enter him. 

Derek worked him open a little while longer, basking in his boy’s moans and whimpers. It made his cock ache more, his wolf telling him to find release in the young submissive pup that now belonged to him and his mate.

Isaac whined at the empty feeling when Derek withdrew his fingers, but soon felt something much larger trying to get in him. 

Derek slowly eased himself in, guttural moans escaping him as he felt the boy’s tight heat envelope around him. Stiles was already hard again, watching his mate fuck into the smaller boy.

Derek kept his movements slow, smirking at the muffled screams coming out of Isaac. His screams took on a higher pitch, when Derek thrust into him at a particularly sensitive spot.

“I want you to feel it all, little one. I’m your Alpha, and this is the best way to acknowledge that. Your body and pleasure belong to me.” Derek said, pulling Isaac’s head back so that his throat his barred.

“Yes sir.” Isaac responded, arching his back to be more receptive.

“Good puppy.” Derek praised, as he sped up.

“How does he feel, sweet boy?” Stiles asks him, nipping on Isaac’s presented neck.

“Good. Big.  I want it harder, please Alpha. I need more.” Isaac begged.

Derek growled out and he pounded into the boy with no mercy. Isaac felt tears of relief pooling his eyes. He was close to going over the edge.

“You don’t get to come before me.” Derek grunted, as he felt his knot swell.

“Oh god, oh god.”  Isaac murmured when he felt the knot trying to enter him.

“Relax baby. You can take it. You _will_ take it.” Stiles said to him resolutely.

“It’s huge.” Isaac whined.

Derek responded by spanking his ass again. “And you’ll thank me for being generous enough to give it to you.”

Isaac whimpered, but calmed down nonetheless. Stiles watched and stroked himself as he saw Isaac silently scream when the knot finally took.

“Oh puppy, you look so wrecked.” Stiles moaned. He stroked himself faster, wanting to come with Derek.

Isaac sobbed out when he felt the knot push against his prostate. 

"Please.." He begged.

Derek ignored him and rocked his hips, feeling his cock throb and pulse inside the little wolf.

“I’m close, baby.” Derek said to Stiles.

“Me too.” Stiles responded.

Derek leaned forward, stretching over Isaac’s sweaty body, and nuzzled the boy’s still barred neck.

“Bite him when you come.” Stiles panted out to Derek.

“I’m about to-” Derek groaned, rocking one last time. “Come Stiles!” Derek shouted before biting into Isaac’s neck.

Stiles obeyed, his come splattering onto Isaac’s chest. Isaac screamed, Derek’s bite being deep. He felt his Alpha’s never ending release flow into him. He relaxed his body, letting both men take their pleasure with him.

Derek unlatched himself from Isaac’s neck, and gave Stiles a long, loving kiss.

“Come for us. Show us that you’re a good little boy. Our good little boy.” Stiles said after he broke away from Derek's kiss.

That was all it took for Isaac to shout out and release a white stream of come on the sheets below.

“Thank you, thank you.” Isaac said softly, feeling his body go limp.

Stiles and Derek each gave him a kiss and made their selves more comfortable on the bed, while Derek waited for his knot to deflate.

Derek leisurely licked the mark he made on Isaac's neck, and the boy quickly fell asleep. They remained in comfortable silence, before Stiles spoke up. 

“We need to send a thank you note to the Roth pack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the feedback! My friend couldn't believe that I actually wrote something. I decided to add more because why the hell not? 
> 
> Kinks galore. I'm pretty sure I tagged appropriately, but let me know if I'm missing something!  
>    
> un beta'd, so apologies for any glaring errors.

Isaac straddled Stiles’ lap, riding him slowly just as the Stiles had insisted. His face was buried in Stiles’ neck, and Stiles had told the boy to keep his hands behind his back, forcing Isaac to use his legs to accomplish the task. Stiles was still fully clothed, only having taken out his cock through his fly, but Isaac was entirely naked and his body was at Stiles’ mercy.

Stiles combed his fingers through Isaac’s hair, and whispered gentle encouragements in his ears, while keeping his eyes on the television screen. Some people preferred to eat popcorn during a movie, but Stiles was learning the love this so much more.

Isaac softly began to whine, but Stiles wasn’t worried about the pup’s self control. He and Derek had taken to disciplining the boy, so he knew Isaac wouldn’t come without permission unless he wanted to be spanked. And Isaac wasn’t afraid to admit that a spanking was sometimes something that he did want and need.

Isaac was a pleasure wolf by choice, and told both men of his desires to submit, and even shared a few of his fantasies. Derek and Stiles quickly understood when their boy was pushing and forcing them to set boundaries. Stiles, who couldn’t help but research everything on sexual submissives and power exchange relationships, made sure that he and Derek enforced rules, consequences, and safe words since Isaac was now their responsibility.

Stiles sat back more comfortably on the couch and cupped Isaac’s ass and let out a loud grunt when the action caused Isaac’s muscles to clench around his cock.

“There. Keep yourself nice and tight like that and keep moving.” Stiles moaned out.

Isaac forced himself not to loosen, and did as he was told. Stiles was hitting him in just the right spot, and he wanted to be good so that he could get permission to find his release.

“Do you want to come, puppy?” 

Isaac nodded fiercely into his neck, and Stiles grabbed his hips and began moving the boy up and down his cock at a vicious pace, movie long forgotten.

Isaac shrieked out, taken by surprise.

“I don’t think you deserve my permission just yet.” Stiles said, standing up with the boy still wrapped around him.

He flipped Isaac on the back of the couch and continued to pound into him at a deeper angle. Isaac cried out as felt his sensitive flesh rub against the rough leather of the couch each time Stiles thrust, and Stiles relished in the screams coming out of the boy.

They both heard the door opening, but Stiles was anything but perturbed. He knew it was Derek entering their apartment. Anyone else, pack mate or otherwise, would have knocked.

Stiles slowed down, and turned his head toward Derek, breathing hard.

Derek smiled and gave him a firm kiss.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, lightly swatting Isaac’s ass.

“Definitely.” Stiles responded, giving Isaac a particularly harsh thrust that caused the boy to yelp louder. “Did you get it?”

Derek only replied by lifting up the bag in his hand.

“Awesome! How do you want to do this?” Stiles asked, completely stilling his movements and slipping out of Isaac.

Isaac groaned in frustration. Why did Stiles stop? And what are they talking about?

Stiles swatted his hand down on Isaac’s thigh hard, causing Isaac’s eyes to water a little.

“Who decides how and when you get pleasure, Isaac?” Stiles asked in a tone Isaac knew very well not to mess with.

“You and Derek, sir.” Isaac replied meekly.

“So if I stop, does that mean you get to complain?”

“No sir.”

Derek rubbed Isaac’s back. “Good boy. Behave for us.”

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles.

“Let’s do it in the kitchen. Better lighting.”

Stiles nodded and pulled Isaac off the couch.

“Crawl to the kitchen pup. I want you laid out on the table.” Derek said.

Isaac complied, his knees steadily becoming familiar with the hardwood floor. It was taking everything in him to keep his questions on hold for now.

“Beautiful.” Derek said under his breath as he and Stiles admired Isaac’s form crawling into the kitchen.

Isaac laid his back down across the width of the narrow table as Stiles instructed him. It felt awkward since both his head and butt were hanging off the table.

Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, revealing the dark grey henley he was sporting. He grabbed the bag and took out the contents, handing them over to Stiles. Isaac tried his best to see what it was, but to no success.

Stiles looked at each item with a huge grin, and gave Derek a light kiss.

“Thank you.”

Derek grabbed Stiles and kissed him again, and trailed a hand down to Stiles’ still hard cock, causing Stiles to moan.

“Let’s give our boy his gift.” Derek said, breaking away from Stiles.

Stiles nodded wordlessly, and walked over to Isaac’s head, while Derek placed himself on the other side, spreading Isaac’s legs and rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s thighs.

“Stiles and I decided to pierce those lovely nipples of yours. Right now.” Derek said, continuing to soothe the boy with the massage.

Isaac’s heart started thumping nervously, and he hadn’t even realized that he was crying until Stiles wiped away some of his tears, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Safeword?” Stiles asked in a whisper.

Isaac had always wanted to do this though. Piercings were something that he wanted to explore, and Derek and Stiles were giving him the chance. But it was overwhelming now that it was finally happening. He looked up at Stiles and Derek a good while, biting his lip.

He then shook his head. He didn’t want to safeword. He wanted to do this. Derek and Stiles were good tops, and he trusted them.

“Alright baby. If you want this, we want you to beg for it.” Stiles said

Isaac shook his head, feeling bold. “You want it too. You want me pierced. I don’t need to beg. You’ll do it anyway.”

Derek huffed out a laugh, and pinched Isaac’s inner thigh cruelly. Isaac yelled out in pain.

“You’ll beg, because Stiles and I know how to make this process feel very unpleasant. You’ll beg, because you should fear what will happen if you don’t. You’ll beg, because you are ours and you do what we say.”

Isaac whimpered out an apology. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Please. I want the piercings. Please sir.”

Stiles moved closer to the table, his erection right in Isaac’s face.

“Gag him with your cock. Can you imagine him screaming around you? I want to see that.” Derek said to Stiles as he took his own cock out and pressed himself against Isaac’s entrance. He was still slick from the lube Stiles used on him earlier.

 “If I feel teeth, I’ll make sure you can’t sit for a month.” Stiles threatened, tapping his erection on Isaac’s lips.

Isaac swallowed hard, hoping that he would be able to be good.  He took Stiles in his mouth, and grunted as he felt Derek slide his length into him.

Derek grabbed onto Isaac’s hips so he didn’t move as much, and watched as Stiles wiped the first nipple with antiseptic and clamped in down.

Stiles groaned when he felt the vibrations of Isaac’s whimper on his cock.

“Such a good puppy, isn’t he?” Derek said, his movements becoming faster.

Isaac moaned in pleasure when he felt Derek’s cock abuse his prostate relentlessly and he sucked on Stiles’ cock harder.

“That’s it baby. Easy. Get ready for the needle.” Stiles said, lining it up and then piercing it through. He then quickly looped the ring in.

Isaac almost choked on Stiles’ cock when he belted out a sob and felt his face turn crimson when he realized that he was coming. The feeling was intense. Immense pleasure intertwined with pain.

Stiles slapped the boy’s stomach.

“Bad pup. You’ll be punished for that later.” Stiles said, face fucking Isaac brutally to show his disapproval.

“Oh god.” Derek moaned as he watched Stiles. His knot swelled, popping in and out of Isaac, not caring that Isaac already climaxed. Isaac trembled and let out continuous whines of anxiety.

Stiles relented eventually, and focused on the second nipple.

Derek watched intently, feeling his knot finally settle inside Isaac.

Stiles repeated the process, and Isaac cried out again. He was louder this time. He couldn’t handle all the sensations. His body felt like an exposed nerve.

Stiles cock pulsed and he let out a silent scream as he released a hot stream of come into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac obediently swallowed, and licked Stiles clean.

Derek thrust himself into Isaac a few more times, and Isaac mewled again in discomfort.

“This would feel good, if you weren’t so naughty earlier.” Derek grunted, snapping his hips.

He licked around Isaac’s chest, purposely avoiding the new piercings. He then lightly pressed his tongue onto one of them, causing Isaac to jerk and scream bloody murder. To his surprise, the little pup came again.

Derek instantly found his release at the sight and filled the boy up.

“My little pain puppy, look at you.”

He kissed Isaac deeply, swallowing all his mewls, and Stiles did the same once Derek was through.

“Pretty boy. They look great. We’re going to have a lot of fun with them.” Stiles eventually said, breaking the kiss.

Isaac nodded his head, feeling lightheaded.

Stiles noticed and silently went to the sink and grabbed a cool towel.

He began to wipe Isaac’s face, and Isaac became lax.

“Brave pup. Thank you for trusting and giving yourself to us.” Stiles said softly.

Derek kissed the mark he left on Isaac’s neck the first night he was with them.

“We know it’s hard sometimes, but we cherish your submission.” He said in the boy’s ear.

Still joined, Derek gently lifted him off of the table, and carried him to the bedroom, Stiles following along.

Isaac felt a wave of emotions. He wanted to thank them too, but it was caught in his throat.

“It’s ok. We know, Isaac.” Stiles said. “Go to sleep.”

 


End file.
